The Seer and Her Doctor
by Rosie Jade Strider
Summary: The Seer has escaped the Time Lock and has traveled around the universe waiting for her Doctor to make a stop on Earth so she can meet up with him. Once reunited they travel around the universe with there companions.
1. Through TIme and Space

**The Seer and Her Doctor**

**Ch1. **

**Across Time and Space**

**By Rosie Jade**

He is a legend. He moves fluidly through time and space, always running, never stopping. He is a streak across the sky as he soars, never once touching the ground. Never giving into himself, to afraid of the loss, of the emotion. To afraid to be broken.

He's a man. A Alien. A Time Lord.

He's one of the last of his kind. He's so very lonely. And so very sad.

No matter how many companions come and go. They wither away, they die, while he stays the same, only his body changing. And every last death devastates him.

Now, after nine hundred years, he's tired. He's has lost so much, his plant, his daughter, his grandchild, his friends. He gives and gives, and the universe just takes and takes. He does so much for us, he's saved us time and time again.

We never thank him, he never asks. Most don't even know he exists, and he takes this all in and continues on.

I've been tracking him across the universe. When he Time Locked Galifrey, he thought that every last Time Lord and Lady was locked away, never to be seen or heard from again in all of time. But I just barely escaped, I fled from my home world with my Vortex manipulator. Just in time to slip through them Time Lock before it completely encased the plant.

So now I track my Time Lord husband across time and space, waiting for him to make the stop I know he's going to. He'll stop on Earth eventually, he's always had a fondness for humans. He always goes back to them.

But I wasn't called The Seer for nothing, I saw what was, what had been and every last thing that could, and would, be.

So I would find My Doctor soon, he would heal me like he always did. And we would slowly gather our new people, Bad Wolf, The Tin Dog and his Nightingale wife, The Impossible Man and his team, The Most Important Women In The Universe, The Girl Who Waited, The Last Centurion and their Time Lord daughter. We would gather our family, and we would preserve them, these would be the people who would stick by My Doctor when he needed them most, they would love him, but never have to leave him. 

A smile graced my face, and a vision flashed through my mind.

_'It's Time' _My mind shouted out in joy. I would see my Doctor soon, and we would gather our family, His Children of Time.

I programed my Vortex manipulator to the right time and place.

And then I was gone.


	2. In London

**The Seer and Her Doctor**

**Ch.2 **

**In London**

**By _Rosie Jade_**

I landed with a giant thump. All the air leaving my body as I hit the ground. I gasped, laying on the ground momentarily paralyzed.

Breathing hard, I staggered up, leaning heavily on the wall in the ally I had landed in. I slid down the wall, my breath's coming out in short gasps, Vortex travel without the TARDIS was hell on the body.

When my advanced respiratory system kicked in, I stood up straight and walked out of the ally. I extended my Time senses, trying to tell if my manipulator had brought me to the right time.

It seemed like it had from what I could tell. It was March 2005, and I had landed in London.

'Good' I thought to myself. 'I'm in the right time, now I just need to find the place I saw in my vision.'

I looked at my surroundings, analyzing them as I looked for Henrik's department store. In my vision it had been March 23rd, and extending my senses, It seemed like I had landed about two days early on March 21st.

'At least I have some time.' I thought as I walked down the sidewalk. I figured I could take a day to recuperate, buy myself a set of human clothes and get some food and shelter.

First I would have to find a ATM. Walking down the street I scanned the stores in front of m, hoping to find one. After only a few minuets of walking I spotted one.

I hurried across the street to it. Then discreetly looked around as I pulled out my sonic lipstick. I quickly soniced the ATM, a screen popped up asking me to press the button with the amount of money I would like. I clicked 750 pounds and they shout out quickly. I grabbed my money and shoved it in the deep pockets of my grungy jacket.

Now I was on a mission to find a store where I could buy myself some new clothes to last until I could pick some from the TARDIS closet.

I had to walk three streets over before I was back on a street with clothing shop's. I picked , I had always loved coming into this shop as a girl, when my mother would take me to Earth to shop with her. Thinking about my mother made me feel a deep sadness, I pushed it aside though, as I walked into the shop.

I walked into the store, admiring all the clothing as I walked past, some of the women who were shopping where looking at me strangely. I brushed it off, blaming it on the fact that I probably looked like a homeless women.

I hurried to the part of the shop that called out to this regeneration, and when I got there I was extremely glad to be a Time Lady.

'My extra heating system will help a lot if these are the types of clothing this regeneration likes' I thought as I browsed the shorts my instincts had brought me to. I picked out a pair of high denim shorts, a blue top and a pair of black converse.

I rushed to the check out, paying my sum due quickly. I took my new clothes to the restroom and put them on, all my old clothes but my jacket, in the trashcan.

When I stepped outside again it was getting dark. I stopped one of the humans passing me by and asked them where the closest hotel was. Surprisingly my answer was just one street over.

When I got to the hotel I had just enough money left for a two night stay. I payed the receptionist quickly, hopping time took a lot of energy out of you, even with my need to only sleep 8 hours ever week or two.

'Of course,' I thought, 'I haven't slept that much between fighting in the war and planning my escape form the Time Lock.'

When I got to my room I flung my coat off on the chair and flopped onto the bed. I was more tired than I had previously though. I feel asleep almost as soon as my body hit the bed.

**AN: Hi guys! I'm not dead I have just been really busy lately. Im so so so sorry! But I promise im typing up chapters to all my stories as fast as I can. SO be patient and good things will come. Please Enjoy , I hope to update more soon! Also hears the link to what The Seer looks like, as well as her new outfit. **

**The Seer: ** /entry/35024324

**The Outfit: cgi/set?id=106172618 **


End file.
